Smashing Faces
by Maya01
Summary: “COME ON, NEJI, AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU STILL DON’T TRUST ME!” “I told you, it’s a secret.” “I can keep a secret.” “Hn. I’m sure you can.” “Then, tell me!” “No.” Aw Fudge [She'll kill me if I tell.. then again, she'll kill me if I don't]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **I don't really want to tell her, because I know she'll kill me. But then again, she'll kill me if I don't. Oh yeah, her motivating skills are really going to get you moving, huh?

**WARNING:** Neii is kind of _**Out of Charater.**_ Please don't go criticizing about how I suck for making him like that. But well… I tried my best to let him stay at place, but… oh well. I tried.

**A/n: **Hi… okay, I'm not really into details and all, so if you don't get the story, reeeaaally sorry. But I'm sure if you don't read it in a manner of "the-beginning's-then-skip-skip-skip-then-end" you'll understand the story. You see, the middle justifies the end. Haha? Get it?… Okay that was lame, carry on.

**--**

"Neji, pass that kunai." Tenten asked politely as she placed another polished kunai beside the other on a cloth. No matter the courteousness, she was rewarded with no response. She narrowed her eyes at him, frustrated. "Neji, could you _please _pass that kunai." She repeated… slowly.

"…"

"Oh come on, it's just chucked on that tree beside you! Just pull it out, give it to me, and nobody'll die."

"…"

She frowned at him and when he drove her at her wit's end, she whacked him on the head.

Showing no sign of any emotion, he turned his eyes to her. "What?" He asked in such a straight face. She, despite the fact that he no longer ignored her, was not happy at the least. Oh, she was definitely not! She hated being ignored. She _hated _looking dumb.

"Is there a problem you'd like to discuss, Neji?" She asked, polishing another kunai that she slid out from her sleeves.

"No." He just replied monotonously… which still didn't please her.

"Is there a problem you'd like to cry about, Neji?"

"No."

"Is there a problem you'd like to soothe away, Neji?"

"No."

"… Is there a problem you'd like to hide from me, Neji?"

"Ye—… No."

"Oh." She replied and rubbed the precious item in her hands with the old rag. And with that, they sat there in silence, Neji spacing out and Tenten slowly getting aggravated. That issue with Neji really ticked her off; she _knew_ she desperately got to know!

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?!" She whined.

"It's a secret."

She folded her arms against her chest and pouted slightly. "I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"The two green idiots aren't here anyway, what's to hide!"

"Hn."

There it goes again, that annoying reply. It always made her blood boil!! "You just hafta freakin' tell me!! What's so hard about that?"

"Hn."

"Hmf. You're no fun at all."

Of course, Tenten. Neji doesn't do that thing.

The two fell into silence once again. It wasn't awkward… but it wasn't fun either. Tenten was so pissed she could just kill somebody… which explained why Neji scooted away a little. Oh yes, he knew she was mad. He saw the _signs_! The first sign was, Tenten would start mumbling incoherent things to herself.

"Freak… Pale-face… Bratty cynical bastard… crappy polishing powder… damn grass… makes my butt numb… stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Neji."

The second sign was the occasional death glares.

"Freak" Glare. "Pale-face" Glare. "Bratty cynical bastard" Glare. "Crappy polishing…" And so on.

The next sign would be her interest of playing catch with herself… using sharp and pointy objects.

"Look, I can juggle!!"

Now the final sign was the scariest of them all!!

"You're dead! Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say. I think they never liked you anyway. Oh, take me from the hospital bed. Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great if we were dead. Oh, dead."

She gets all emo and sings a song from My Chemical Romance.

But anyway, Neji was a bit used to this anyway, so he didn't really mind.

"COME ON, NEJI, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME?!"

"I told you, it's a secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"Hn. I'm sure you can."

"Then, tell me!"

"No."

"Aw, fudge!" Once again, another few moments of silence. Tenten thought of another plan… A plan that would trick a prodigy. But such a thing didn't exist… unless you told him you'll give him a cookie.

"How 'bout a hint? Just a hint!!" She begged, even wearing her pleading puppy eyes. Oh but he wasn't going to fall for that again! Uh-uh, he practiced this for MONTHS.

"No."

"Ah, shit! This is annoying."

"Then stop."

"… JUST ONE HINT!!" She screamed, practically going insane.

"Guess."

"Okay." She grinned and tapped her chin. "Does it have something to do with your family?"

"No."

"Lee?"

"No."

"Food?"

"No."

"Money?"

"No."

"Beauty tips?"

"No."

"Conditioner?"

"No."

"Me?"

"… Well, what do you know? I'm late for my autograph signing. See ya!"

"HEY!!"

After numerous attempts of Neji running away…

"HYUUGA NEJI, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!"

"No!"

"AND WHY NOT?!"

"You're bad."

"GET BACK HEERE!!"

--

"Please, Neji, you have to tell me!" She begged and eventually was rewarded with a cocked eyebrow. "Why?"

"I dunno, I just wanna."

"Hn."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaaaaa—"

"Why should I?" The question struck Tenten… hard. She wasn't really expecting that, but yes, what reason would it be why Tenten wanted to know so badly. I mean, it wasn't like she could do something about it. Duh he's Hyuuga Neji! He can handle problems himself!!

…

Tenten concluded, that she should just answer the usual.

"Because I wanna!"

He was silent for a while, and Tenten questioned this sudden peace. It was very unusual of him to just stand there and stare at her… especially when their in the training grounds. And by the moment, Tenten was kinda glad the other two weren't around… although the sunset reminded her of them.

"Do you remember that guy that you got along with well at the weapon shop?" He asked out of the blue, silent… and almost a mutter.

"Yeah, now he's a non-reproductive mortal with a smashed face… What about him?"

"… He…" Tenten could sense the reluctance at his voice. What, is he gay or something?

"He said he liked you and asked to be your…"

"Which explains the fact that he is a non-reproductive mortal with a smashed face."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because he's a… productive mortal without a smashed face?"

"I'm serious, Tenten."

"Well," She thought for a while. But was sure about her answer, she just didn't want it to come out wrong. "I only liked him because of his fondness in weapons."

"…"

"No, wait, that sounds mean. I meant, I only liked him as a _friend _and… hmm…"

"You got mad at him because he used your soft spot in weaponry just to acquire a way to your heart?"

"Well, yeah, if you put it that way."

"But he just wanted to tell you…"

"I know, but… I'm not really into that thing you know? I kinda get nervous and well… mad whenever some guy would confess even if he knew what the girl's like! I mean… If Lee ever told me that he liked me— even if he knows darn well that I wasn't just gonna say I like him too just to make him feel better—he would've ended with a smashed face."

"Hm… That's still not fair, is it?"

"Let's just drop it."

"So if someone's gonna say they like you, you just go and smash their faces?"

"JUST DROP IT!!"

"Hn… What about the time when you suspected Lee that he was hiding something?"

"I got paranoid and punched his face when he said it was a secret…"

"… And it was called a secret because?"

"He didn't want me to know."

"To know what?"

"… That you guys were arranging a party for me."

"Hn."

"I guess… I was being too… dynamic. But so what?!"

Tenten didn't see where this was going, so after a few moments, she asked him why he was reminding her of such things. It wasn't a pleasant memory after all. She got suspended in ninja work and was ordered to present community service for two weeks. It was supposed to be a good break, if Lee and Gai weren't offering help eve-ry-time.

"What does _that _have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

With this, Tenten was _more than _intrigued! Not only did Neji start asking weird questions, it was about her, too! Yes, she was very sure this time. He obviously had a problem with her. And that wasn't fine with her… She never wanted to purchase enemies!—Well, if she didn't mean to.

She disappeared in front of him and only reappeared at his back. "Tell me or I'll slice your throat." She mumbled at his ear as she pointed a kunai at his neck, her arms intertwined with his to prevent him from doing anything stupid—or would cause her her death. _But _what Tenten was doing was really going to help her! She wasn't acting stupid and reckless by threatening her friend to tell her what was wrong when she knew it has something to do about her. That was really smooth.

He could feel her breath against his ear, her cheeks touching the side of his head, her chest against his back as she breathed. If it weren't for the sharp thing pointing at his throat, this would've been a very touching moment.

He closed his eyes for some unknown reason.

"It's a secret."

"But I—"

"This is exactly why."

"W-… What do you mean?" She murmured back… even if she had a pretty clear image why.

"…"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She slowly let go, withdrawing the dagger from his skin. "But what does the guy in the weapon shop have anything to do with it?"

And slowly he smirked.

"**I'm too hot to end up with a smashed face."**

**--**

**A/n: **YAY!! I did it. I hope you review after you're done reading this. Because I really want to know if I can still improve.

**Explanation if you don't understand the story (I just hope nobody has to read this)**

Okay, so Neji's go a secret right? And Tenten desperately wanna know. So she goes into series of events and tries to lure it out of him, but fails miserably.

Soon, he began asking weird questions about her. "Did you remember the guy at the weapon shop?"

"Yeah."

"You smashed his face because he asked you to be his girlfriend." Something like that.

The next questions was…

"The time where you smashed Lee's face because he told you it was a secret?"

"You guys were just arranging a party for me."

"And it was a secret because?"

"He didn't want me to know." Something like that.

And in the end Neji reasons that he doesn't want to tell his secret because he will end up with a smashed face like what happened to the guy at the weapon shop.

Meeeaaanning, he likes Tenten. Do you get it? C:

--

Have a nice day!!


End file.
